Pequeños after the end
by Danna Jane
Summary: Porque la demora e muy larga para los lectores les dejo unos adelantos de "After the end" agradesco sus reviews y sus criticas me hacen mejorar mas. Actitud positiva (; :3
1. Recuerdo perdido

La cosa es así: Yo se que no actualizo muy rápido y para no hacerlos esperar colgare unos pequeños adelantos seguidos de una pequeña imagen de la cual tal vez me inspire...Espero que sea de agrado

* * *

><p><span><strong>Recuerdos perdidos <strong>

-Hola Al-Una extraña, pero linda en mi opinión, chica se me acerco a hablarme-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-al parecer la castaña había entendido la descomprensión que mostraba mi rostro pero aun así le negué con la cabeza simplemente-Los dos… bueno tú fuiste el niño de los anillos en la boda de Gabrielle Delacour y Adrien Josh-Ahí un recuerdo perdido de hace años en el que yo estaba junto a una niña castaña de unos profundos ojos azul. Los dos sosteníamos una paloma blanca cada uno. Cuando la señal apareció las, soltamos mientras por las puertas de la recepción entraron los dos novios ya esposos.

-Ahhhh…Ya me acorde….M-Mia Pirton ¿no?-tartamudeo inseguro.

-Si-me sonrió y se sentó junto a mí- y tu Albus Potter. Mucho gusto-me estiro una mano.

-Igualmente- le estreche la mano ausente-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho-dijo riendo-pero sí.

-¿De quién eras familiar en la boda?

-Sinceramente de nadie simplemente era la hija de la mejor amiga de Gabrielle, Erina Pirton.

-¿Sangre pura y francesa? Una combinación muy común ¿no crees?

-Sip…pero no soy francesa, soy inglesa por parte de padre-No es que sea muy exigente pero si quería ser mi amiga como mínimo tenía que ser sangre pura.

* * *

><p>Se que no es muy largo pero entiendan que la próxima semana son los finales y necesito como mínimo un veinte en todo para no jalar el año(aunque veinte es demasiado exageración no estoy tan tan mal) espero que aunque unos pocos review :3 .<p>

...Danna...


	2. La nueva mascota

De nuevo les dejo otro adelanto porque al parecer me estoy demorando en escribirlo mas de lo debido (mil disculpas enserio) pero es porque son casi diez paginas(okey estoy exagerando un poco).De nuevo los animo a dejar reviews ,suya es la decicion si es que quieren que siga.

* * *

><p>Lily había hecho todo un problema por el pequeño cachorro.<p>

…

-Mira, papi, mira-Estábamos regresando de la estación Kings Cross después de dejar a James el año anterior y Lily había captado la atención de un pequeño cachorro adentro de un gorro de navidad-¡Ohhh! ES precioso… ¡Yo lo quiero, papi!

-Pero Lily-dijo Ginny-Es un perro callejero… ¿Qué tal si mejor te compramos uno en el refu…

-No, no, no, yo quiero ESE perrito-Hizo un puchero con los labios. Muy adorable en mi opinión. Y empezó a golpear el piso con sus pies-Yo nunca les pido nada mamá y papá NA-DA.-Otra vez empezó con el mismo rollo de siempre. Eso era demasiado debía hacer algo en el instante.

-¡Vamos Ginny! tan solo es un perrito-dije-Ningún daño te hace-Ginny apretó los labios y dirigió su vista al cachorro que la miraba con sus grandes y vidriosos ojos como apoyándolos.

-Está bien, pero…-agrego cuando vio que yo y Lily casi saltamos de la emoción-Vosotros lo tenéis que cuidar ¿está claro?

-Sí, mamá-dijo Lily.

-Sí, Ginny-dije yo casi al unísono con Lily. El cachorro era muy lindo y adorable aunque nos llevó toda una semana para arreglarlo y para colmo a Lily se le ocurrió ponerle Rufus al cachorro. Algo me decía que Ginny tenía algo que ver en eso.

…

Mire al cachorro y sonreí ante el suave gruñido de este casi como un silbido junto con su pequeña cabeza ladeada.

* * *

><p>Les tengo un pequeño regalo por las pensando subir uno de los pequeños one-shots que hice de los últimos capítulos de after the end ,un final que esta muy lejano pero les dara una idea de lo que estoy pensando escribir ademas de unos cuantos Mia&amp;Albus y Lily&amp;Scorpius de hecho pienso hacer una historia de ellos después de after the end(antes no seria conveniente).<p>

...Danna Jane...


	3. La propuesta

Aqui esta el super adelanto de el muy alejado final de "After the end".Espero les agrade...

* * *

><p>Me sentía fatal. Ya habían pasado un mes y James aun me evitaba. Estaba en la graduación con una de las últimas posesiones que mi madre me había dejado antes de morir. Ella me había dejado un vestido largo color rosa pálido suelto aunque un poco ajustado en la parte del busto con detalles de pedrería y mangas de tirantes. Este era un día especial para mí: mi segunda graduación. Y sinceramente esperaba pasarla junto a James; me había colocado el reloj de oro que su padre me había regalado para mi diecisieteavo cumpleaños por, según él, una "tradición" y el anillo que James me había regalado cuando me pidió ser su novia, lo había logrado combinar con unos tacones aguja de charol del color del vestido. La profesora –Directora McGonagall estaba llamando a los graduados para que suban al estrado y reciban su diploma de sus manos.<p>

–Cave Alysa- Subí, al escuchar mi nombre, al estrado y tome mi diploma con una sonrisa triste-Muchas Felicidades-me dijo ella sonriendo. Algo en su voz me hizo pensar que no se refería únicamente al diploma.

Baje la vista hacia el diploma por primer vez y vi que alrededor de este había un anillo de diamantes entrecruzados .Era realmente hermoso. Me quede parada en el estrado sin saber que decir hasta que una luz al otro extremo de la sala, tan luminosa que casi me sega. Cuando adaptar la vista a la fuerte luz divise que James estaba debajo de ella caminando hacia el estrado. Llevaba un traje de gala negro con corbata azul petróleo de seda. Era raro que el usara traje, pero bueno si era la graduación, tenía que ser obligatorio llevar traje de gala.

-Perdón por la demora, Alysa-su voz sonaba mágicamente alta. Tal vez por un_ sonorus. _Iba hablando mientras caminaba-Pero, quería prepararte una sorpresa. Tu eres la persona a la que yo más he amado en este mundo y pues, me parece justo que tú y Lyra- Okey no sabía quién era Lyra pero me imaginaba que hablaba de nuestro bebe- tengan la vida que merecen. Ustedes se merecen algo más haci que planee todo esto para ustedes-SE detuvo en seco. Ya estaba junto a mí en el estrado. Se arrodillo y pregunto- Alysa Ariana Cave Darling.-Espero un minuto para el efecto de suspenso-¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?-Me quede congelada en el instante. Todas las chicas me miraban con cara de:"¿Porque no te mueres de una vez por todas?" exclusivamente agregada con una mirada de odio de parte de Sopié. Para ella no era justo que me llevara a su "Don Juan".

-James, si haces esto por tu obligación con él bebe-le dije susurrándole.

-No es simplemente por eso, llevamos más de cuatro años juntos creo que ya es hora de formalizar-Me dijo. En el instante se me fue el nerviosismo, me erguí y lo fulmine con la mirada. YO era la que le había estado insinuando formalizar y EL era el que se negaba normalmente.-NO me dejes esperando, cariño.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí nomas los dejo en suspenso porque sino les terminaria contando toda la historia completa. Bueno,como ven la apuesta de los chicos llego vastante lejos al mínimo que espero de ustedes son reviews y lo maximo pues alertas o favoritos aunque aun estoy tienen alguna duada no duden en preguntarme, no epero ue entiendan a la primera. y si lo hacen felicidades.<p>

...Danna Jane...


End file.
